fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Idunn
; Idun, Idoun (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Manakete (Divine Dragon formerly, Mage Dragon) |relatives =War Dragons (Creations) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 3: Late Arrival (fought in Chapter 25: Beyond the Darkness) |class =Mage Dragon |mirage = |voiceby = }} Idunn is the final boss of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is also the Demon Dragon who is known as the Dark Priestess. Profile Several centuries ago, in the Scouring, she squared off with the Legendary Heroes and lost. But she did not die; the Hero Hartmut, using the Binding Blade, sealed her away in pity. She was once a Divine Dragon like Fae. When their side was losing due to the fact that humans were more numerous, the dragons appealed to the Divine Dragons to increase their forces with artificially spawned "War Dragons." When the Divine Dragons would not comply and disappeared, Idunn stayed behind because she feared the Divine Dragons would go into conflict with the others and was captured. She was then made into the Demon Dragon, but she would not follow the commands given to her, so the dragons destroyed her soul in order to gain control over her. About a millennium after her defeat, she is unsealed by Zephiel, Hartmut's descendant and current King of Bern, and serves him as a vital part in his scheme to bring new order to the world. If the player collects all the Legendary Weapons, Roy will go out to find Idunn after defeating Zephiel. Despite Roy's pleas and insistence that she should not follow the now deceased Zephiel's commands, she refuses to submit and transforms into her dragon form to attack his army. If Roy deals the final blow with the Binding Blade, Idunn once again survives her battle and is taken to Arcadia; she is seen laughing and playing with Fae, finally showing signs of recovering her soul. If the player fails to get all the Legendary Weapons, the game ends after defeating Zephiel, and Idunn will disappear. In Game Boss Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Quote Defeat Quote Musical Themes Idunn's event theme is called Dark Priestess and plays in events where she is the focus. Her battle theme is called Shaman in the Dark. Etymology Idun is the Norse goddess of eternal youth, who guards the golden apples of immortality which keep the gods young. In one myth, a giant named Thiazi captured Loki, the Norse trickster god, and only released him on the condition that Loki help him steal Idun's golden apples. Loki obliged, luring Idun away by saying he had found more apples like her magical ones. When the gods began to age and die without Idun to guard their youth, they forced Loki to rescue her again. He disguised himself as an eagle, flew to Thiazi's palace, and there transformed Idun into a nut and carried her back to Asgard, the gods' kingdom. Thiazi pursued but burned his wings on the fires the gods set against him, fell to the ground, and died. Idun was returned to her original form in Asgard. The name Idun comes from early Norse elements 'ið' meaning 'again' and 'unna' meaning 'to love.' Trivia *In cutscenes, Idunn appears as a female Shaman, similar to Sophia. If forced to initiate a battle as a shaman through cheats she uses the generic battle palette and animation for female shamans. *Idunn is one of the few final bosses in the entire series that is able to move. The others are Duma, Fomortiis, Ashnard, and Garon. *Like Lyon, Idunn's in-game portrait has light purple hair, while she has silver hair in her official artwork. *Like Ranulf and Peri, Idunn is heterochromic (it is more noticeable when she is not wearing her hood): her right eye is red and her left eye is green. Gallery File:IdounFE6Intro.png|Idunn as she appears for a split second in the introduction of The Binding Blade. File:Fae and Idoun.png|Idunn playing with Fae. File:Idenn1.gif|Idunn's portrait as the 'Dark Priestess' in The Binding Blade. File:Idenn2.gif|Idunn's portrait unveiled in The Binding Blade. File:Idoun Dragon.gif|Idunn's Mage Dragon portrait in The Binding Blade. File:idoun darkdragon breath.gif|Idunn in battle in The Binding Blade. Category:Enemies Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters